


Pretend Kissing

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [17]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is picking up Daisy from preschool and learns things he’s not entirely sure he wanted to know on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend Kissing

Darren pulls into the parking lot of the preschool and looks around. It's usually Chris' job to pick up Daisy from here, because Darren mostly has the drop off "shift", so he's not entirely sure what the process is. Daisy hasn't been in this preschool that long and they both agreed on it because of the strict rules on children being picked up. He's done it before, once or twice, but then he had one of the parents bring Daisy outside, because they knew it would be him waiting.

This time though, Chris is stuck in an emergency meeting with his publishers and Darren offered to take over. His confusion is clearly written all over his face as he scans the playground and then eyes the front door suspiciously, glancing at his watch to make sure he's on time.

"Oh hi there, Darren!" he hears from the car park, "Taking over for Chris today?"

"Yeah, hi Emily," he waves to the Mom of one of Daisy's classmates, "He got stuck in meetings, so I'm..."

"Wondering where to go?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he lets out a relieved breath.

"Let me show you, we've all been there with the protocol and rules," she offers with a kind smile.

The process turns out to not be quite as complicated since he doesn't need special permissions and has his driver's license at hand, so it doesn't take too long before he's heading out the door and towards the car with Daisy by his side, bouncing on the sidewalk.

"So what did you do today, princess?" he asks because he notices she's waiting to be asked.

"We played ninjas and warriors today," she states proudly, "Like Papa did in the videos he showed me."

"Just like Papa?" Darren smiles but immediately flashes back to his first reaction to Chris' sai and nunchuck skills.

"Not _all_ the things," Daisy gives him a look that clearly says she's not impressed, "It's only grown ups who use sharp things."

"Oh, of course," Darren nods apologetically, "So how _do_ you play ninjas and warriors?"

"We did karate and pretend fighting and Danny said I was the best at karate and he takes lessons but I'm still better than him," Daisy replies sounding like she's not bothering to stop and take a breath.

"And who's Danny?" Darren asks casually as he's strapping Daisy into her seat.

"My boyfriend," Daisy responds with a matter-of-fact tone, barely looking up at Darren as she rummages through her small backpack.

Darren feels the color drain from his face and gasps.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Daisy glances to him, then turns back to her bag.

"So what does a boyfriend do?"

"Well, you go on dates with a boyfriend, for nice food and everything," Daisy explains easily, "and then you pretend kiss and you get married."

"Kiss?" Darren grips the steering wheel tighter, "Like, proper kiss?"

"No, Daddy, it's only _pretend_ kissing," Daisy looks at him with pointed exasperation.

"Oh that's okay then, I guess," he breathes marginally easier but still shakes his head to clear it before he starts the car, "I think I'll have to talk to Papa about this, princess."

"Papa said I could invite Danny for a sleepover, then we can play blanket forts and sleep in the tree house..."

Darren only half listens to Daisy's continued rambling while his mind is spinning. At a stoplight, he pulls out his phone and types out a quick message to Chris.

_I believe you and I need to talk about our daughter's dating ideas._

When he hits send, he's pretty sure he can hear the echo of Chris' laugh from across the city.


End file.
